


My Happy Ending

by ShayBih31



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBih31/pseuds/ShayBih31
Summary: A writing of Loki's thought after his thoughts are something that only haunts him
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader





	My Happy Ending

The day I dream of this nightmare to end is something I can only long for. Every sound I hear only mocks me more and more only showing how weak I truly am a weak god deserves only this treatment. And yet I keep going back to her every time I look at the marks she have given me never seeming to heal no matter how hard I try, she fills my thoughts, her breath, her touching my body, me creasing her body as she begs and pleads for, me encasing her and holding her closer and closer to me as we reach the end point of it. They are always the loudest every time they return back to haunt me and yet they’re the sweetest of nightmares but why. Why did I push her away forcing her to never return back to me while I lust and pray for her to come back. I miss her hair being held by the silk of the green cap that always seemed to fall off if I never placed back on top of her ethereal tree oaked colored skin that managed to capture the moonlight through the windows and made her shimmer truly a sight I want back. 

But instead I choose a life where I have no heir to my throne indulging in meals alone, walking through hallways only hearing the clacks of the cold marble floors beneath me no voice being heard. These are the luxuries I asked for but was it all worth it in the end when I have no one beside me to rule. 

This is truly the curse of the God of mischief his happy ending he deserve where he gotten his lifelong dream but the cost was something he can only grasp to reach


End file.
